Caged
by Shaidenrose123
Summary: Three years after the whole monsuno disaster is finished Dax finds his parents but it isn't a good find. After that Dax ends up in a S.T.O.R.M asylum with Jon ace. Request from ArgentinaV warning: Dax X Jon and yes yaoi...


**Hi welcome to Caged my first and hopeful best mature fic rated so for some… well… sex, along with gore and foul language (thanks to the Darkvampire for helping me out with this fic). I know I'm supposed to say this for everything I write but I never do… I don't own anything…not even the one OC! And yeah sorry for the wait I've had some… eh heh… tecnical**

~Three months ago.

It had been three years since the essence had been stopped from drilling into the core. Core-tech still got weird readings coming from different places all over the world most weren't anything more than a wild core, but today wasn't the case an abandoned Eklipse lab was giving off the signal. This defiantly wasn't good

"Come on!" Dax urged the rest of Core-tech. "Wait… Where's Beyal?" asked Jinja. "I don't know, wasn't he with you slow pokes?" Dax said turning toward the building. Dax came nose to nose with to grey eyes. "Hello!" Dax jumped back. "ACK!" Dax screamed. Beyal dropped down from the window he had been hanging upside-down from. "I have never heard a 'man' make such a feminine noise!" Beyal said in between laughing fits. "LAUGH IT UP, FUNNY BOY!" Dax screamed at the, not so little anymore, monk. Dax walked inside.

Everyone was looking at the signal trail that was lit up on Bren's core tablet. They looked up to see the room was one of Klipse's experiment rooms. They walked up to one wall to see someone who had been ripped apart limb for limb. "That's disgusting" Jinja gagged at the dead girl. "M-m-mom?" Dax couldn't believe it, how could Klipse be so heartless. Dax stumbled away. "Hey, I found that weird energy signal!" Bren called trying to get everyone's attention back their mission. They all walked over and looked, the energy was coming from a stasis-tank. Bren walked up to it and opened it and out walked a half mutated man. The man walked over to Dax and collapsed in his arms. "D-dad?" Dax couldn't believe it. "D-D…ax…" Dax father said quietly. No sooner did Dax try to sat something did Dax's father explode in his arms. That is how it all started.

As soon as they left the facility they saw a change in Dax. After that Dax didn't talk, he didn't eat and he barely slept. When he did sleep he woke up screaming. Core-tech was getting scared. Beyal solved the sleeping problem by knocking him out with a frying pan not so much by accident. But it didn't last Dax started screaming again, midnight on the dot. After a few days had past and Dax started hallucinating some guy named Alex. He even tried to convince Beyal he was there. Finally after a month of insanity he finally stopped, everything just stopped, no more nightmares, no more hallucinations. Core-tech thought it was all done… But it had only started. That is was got us here.

Jeredy had sent the newly found adults to collect data on well… you don't wanna know. "Bren, how close are we from those wild monsuno?" Chase bit his nails, he didn't want to record how monsunos fuck **(DV: Yeah my idea! :P ) **"Wait where's Dax?" Jinja asked Core-tech retraced their steps and sure enough Dax was at their last camp site. Something wasn't right… Dax was humming a small tune over and over again. Then Dax added words

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

_All of core-tech will die_

_Jin-ja will hit the ground _

_Chase will soon drown_

_On his glasses one will choke_

_One gets strangled with his cloak_

Dax laughed. One week later his rhyme came true. He tried to push Jinja off a cliff, drown Chase, he tried to shove Bren's glasses down his throat and Beyal kicked Dax to stop from being strangled. This wasn't Dax.

Jinja pushed a blindfolded Dax forward. "Where are we Jin-jin" He asked childishly. "Somewhere where you'll have lots of fun" Jinja replied "Don't worry we'll take good care of him" Jon promised. They had left Dax at the 'S.T.O.R.M institute for the criminally insane'.

**So yeah not good but there's more when Jon can't take what 'Dax' has planned it's up to the institute's craziest patient to save him and get the two boneheads together. Oh boy… **_**what**_** have I gotten myself into.**


End file.
